1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disc defect management, and more particularly, to a method of and apparatus for managing disc defects using a temporal defect management area (TDMA), and a disc in which defect management is performed using the method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Defect management is a process of rewriting data stored in a user data area of a disc in which a defect occurs. The data is rewritten to a new portion of the disc's data area, thereby compensating for the data loss otherwise caused by the defect. In general, defect management is performed using a linear replacement method or a slipping replacement method. In the linear replacement method, the user data area in which the defect exists is replaced with a spare data area having no defects. In slipping replacement method, the user data area with the defect is slipped, and the next user data area having no defects is used.
Both the linear replacement and slipping replacement methods are applicable only to discs, such as a DVD-RAM/RW, on which data can be repeatedly recorded and recording can be performed using a random access method. In other words, the linear replacement and slipping replacement methods are difficult to apply to write-once discs on which recording is allowed only once.
In general, the presence of defects in a disc is detected by recording data on the disc, and then confirming whether the data has been recorded correctly on the disc. However, once the data is recorded on a write-once disc, it is impossible to overwrite the new data and manage the defects therein.
After the development of CD-R and DVD-R, a high-density write-once disc with a recording capacity of several dozen GBs was introduced. This type of disc can be used as a backup disc since it is inexpensive and allows random access that enables fast reading operations. However, since defect management is not available for write-once discs, a backup operation is discontinued when a defective area (i.e., an area where a defect exists) is detected during the backup operation. In general, since a backup operation is performed when a system is not frequently used, such as at night when a system manager does not operate the system, it is more likely that a discontinued backup operation is maintained discontinued for the night when it is stopped because a defective area of a write-once disc is detected such that the backup operation is not completely performed.